Storms Like These
by MistressColdblood
Summary: A small comfort when she can't sleep. EdxRiza oneshot [previously known as EVILkrazyMONKEYS]


Storms like These

A/N: I'm a very paranoid freak, so I got this idea when I was up one night at about 4 A.M getting a soda… -,- I'm pathetic.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, happy? I don't own Ed, Riza, Black Hayate, Mustang, Al, Fuery, Havoc, Shou Tucker, Maria Ross, Maes Hughes, Mina Tucker, Genz, King Bradley, Breda, Armstrong, Barry The Chopper, Armoney, Falman, Alphonse, Scar, any of the sins, Winry, Pinako, and a bunch of other people that I don't feel up you naming off, but by all means you are welcome to!

* * *

Riza lay awake staring at her ceiling wondering when the vicious storm would pass. The power had gone out and her phone lines were dead. It had taken hours for her eyes to adjust thanks to the seemingly perfectly timed and powerful lightning. But now she could see well enough to make out a few other buildings outside of her window.

A flash of lightning and another clap of mild thunder finally made the little dog at her feet snap. Black Hayate jumped a good two feet into the air and came to rest beside Riza's face. Being near such a loved one seemed to put his wildly beating heart to rest.

It was impossible to sleep. Not just because of the thunder but also because of her numerous wondering thoughts.

She wondered about her puppy. What would happen at work in the morning? If it would be too wet to walk to HQ. Would Roy EVER get his work done? And she wondered what He was doing. Was He thinking about her? Where was He? Was He hurt?

Just one thing led to another, which led to her inability to get to sleep.

With a groan of defeat she rolled over to face her pillow. It was useless at the moment, completely useless.

_THUNDER! _

"Oh, just stop already!" she whined into her pillow. "Three hours, we get it already!"

She sighed and sat up on her bed and blew a mass of hair out of her face. "There is no winning tonight you know? I can't sleep, and there is nothing to do this late, and even in there was the power is out," she complained to her puppy. But all she got in return was a soft snore. "Well I guess some are luckier than others."

She pat the puppy on the back and proceeded to get up. That was when she heard a loud crash. Eyes flying wide she shot from her bed and groped for the pistol that she knew was lying on her bedside table. Ugh! Alarm clock, pencil, wood, more wood, lamp, and pistol.

She gripped it and lifted it switching off the safety in the process.

Being careful not to step on anything to make too much noise she walked into the living room. The door was busted open and swinging a bit from the harsh wind and rain.

_THUNDER!_

Every little thing made her jump. Sure she was a great shot, but she was almost completely blind in this darkness.

With every ounce of strength she could summon, she pressed forward and slammed the door shut, and then turning on her heels she bolted into the kitchen.

Nothing was out of place, the table was where it had always been, and the cabinets still closed, all of her things exactly where they should be. Could the wind have knocked her door open? No that was impossible the door was locked… then it hit her like a shovel in the face, alchemy.

She sighed with familiarity; this wasn't the first time he had done this. It was impossible to believe how many times she had to replace that lock, only to have it turned into a clip of bullets again. Well at least he turned it into something she could use. How thoughtful… sort of.

Her gun found the counter and she reached for a chair that was sitting at the head of the table. Just because she couldn't see well didn't mean that she didn't know this place like the back of her hand.

_THUNDER!_

A few dishes shook in their cabinets a smirk spread her lips.

"Fullmetal, your standing beside the china cabinet, come out."

She heard a groan and had to flatten the urge to laugh. "How did you know?"

"I could hear your metal arm beating the cabinet when the thunder startled you," she explained. She heard him groan and complain, before he walked over to her and pulled up a chair behind her.

She could only make out his slight outline and shimmering eyes, other wise she could see nothing of him at all. "You could be a detective or something you know that?" he complained stiffly.

Her lips curled up slightly as she leaned back against him (she is sitting in her chair sideways). "Fullmetal is that outfit the only one you have?" she asked.

For some reason she had always wondered about that. He smirked and laid his head on top of hers. "Seems like it doesn't it?"

She knew she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him. Oh well, she really wasn't up to yelling at him so early… then it hit her. "Fullmetal, it is almost 3 A.M what on earth is so important that you couldn't wait four hours?" she complained. "I wanted to hold you."

At that she was actually touched.

_THUNDER!_

Both people jumped slightly. "Hey, Fullmetal any chance of you changing that bullet clip into a lock again?" she asked. She felt his jaw tighten and knew he was smirking. "I could, but I have to say I am quite content right here. So I really have no intension to move," he teased. A weak blink was all she rewarded him with; she was too tired to do much anything else.

"Tired?"

She nodded, and then felt an automail arm rest on her back, and a flesh and bone arm slid under her knees. "Um, Fullmetal?"

He silenced her by covering her mouth with his. Her arms snaked around his neck and he pushed her back a little closer peering into her open wine coloured eyes. He was always enchanted by her eyes. He broke from her and began to walk.

She was surprisingly light and easy to transport to her bedroom.

He laid her gently on her bed, careful not to disturb the puppy at the foot of the bed.

He pulled the light comforter over her and up to her chin. "I hope you don't expect me to read you a bedtime story," he teased. She laughed a little and shook her head. "No I don't. I guess I will see you in the morning," she dismissed. He smirked, "you're not getting away from me that easily."

She inclined her head in a questioning manor.

Silently he walked to the other side of the bed. Tripping over the edge in the process. She felt the comforter loosen on her left side.

He slid under the blanket then carefully wrapped his real arm around her. The first time he had done this he had noticed her stiffen then relax slightly. But now she would gladly come to him without shivering or blushing (much). One of her calloused hands rested on his arm. He brought his automail arm up to toy with the ends of her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Quietly she muttered a goodnight and drifted into a warm sleep but she didn't fail to notice the last clap of thunder.

* * *

A/N: WO there is another one! I'm not really as happy with this one as I am with Appearing Like the Sun, but I am glad to have another one up, there really aren't enough about these two.

Ja!

EkM


End file.
